Special Times
by Shin H. Vega
Summary: Various and short Red and Yellow one-shots. They are all irrelevant with the ones next to them. Mostly romance, but can be any other genres, including horror. Accepting Ideas from readers, so don't be shy. Reviews appreciated!
1. Radiant

"Hey Yellow."

"Yes, Red?"

"Now that it's in the direct sunlight, I can see that your hair is absolutely beautiful."

"What?! T-t-thank y-you Red..."

My face was more red than the world's angriest charizard. I never expected Red to say something like that out of the blue.

Earlier today, I had received a call from Red, asking me if I wanted to watch some clouds with him. Seeing that I had nothing better to do, I hurried myself over to his location. We have been watching clouds for hours, seeing ones shaped from anything to psyducks to sandiles. I never expected Red to act like this, since he was ALWAYS training. I guess he wanted to take a break.

"Do you do anything special with your hair, Yellow?" He asked with a big grin on his face.

I flushed again. "Nothing o-out of the ordinary, I guess."

"That's interesting. I'm glad we could spend the day together." He said, a faint blush detectable on his cheeks.

"Me too." I giggled, looking away.

For a while now, I had been wanting to tell Red about how I felt about him. He was more than a friend to me. I was indebted so much to him, like when he saved me from that dratini so many years ago, or when he held me in his arms when we were frozen. I don't know if he feels the same, but I would be okay with just being friends.

"So, I guess Blue and Green are dating, huh?" Red asked, breaking me out of my trance.

"Hilarious, isn't it?" I laughed. I never expected them to get together, especially since they argue so much.

"Speaking of romance, Yellow, I asked you to come for a reason." He said, his face becoming serious.

I shifted on the ground awkwardly. I could only manage an "Okay."

He put his hand on my shoulder. Not typical Red behavior.

"Yellow, I just wanted to thank you for all the fun years we've had together, the training, the laughter, and much more. You even nursed me back to health when I defeated Giovanni. I just wanted to give you something in return."

I was a little thrown off, but nonetheless a little excited. Like a kid in a candy store.

"What do you want to give me, Red?" I asked him after a period of sweet silence.

Suddenly, without cue or warning, he took his hand, and pushed my chin up slightly as he kissed me.

Unbelievable. That was the first word that came to mind. I NEVER, in my life, would've thought that Red could really show this kind of emotion. He was always, well, how do I put it..._dense._ But right now, he was so gentle, a quality I've never seen him exude, and with such power and grace.

He pulled away, and suddenly hugged me.

"My eternal, undying, passionate love. I have meditated a long time about you Yellow, and I want you to be mine. Will you?" He said as he released me, and stared at me lovingly.

My stomach somersaulted repeatedly as I looked into his deep crimson eyes. This was like a dream come true. It was like, when I was four years old, and all I wanted to be was a princess in a big castle, and to fall in love with a handsome prince on a white horse. I could never have imagined this when I was that little and naive.

"I-I..." I was lost for words.

"I love every little thing about you Yellow, from your hair to your voice to your smile to your favorite things to do. How does that make you feel?" He whispered.

"I feel the same way about you too, Red." I said quietly.

We both sat down on the grass, but as I sat down, he suddenly pulled me to his lap as he sat Indian-style. I took advantage of my position and rested my head on his chest. He put his arms around my waist protectively.

He leaned in close. "I will protect you always."

"I will love you always." I replied.

**Sorry if Red was a little OOC there, he was just so serious!**

** I be doing one-shots like these about random things and a with different genres. Feel free to review or PM me if you have an idea you would like to share.**


	2. Sleepover

**Hey people. Just throwing out another chapter with fluff. Expect to see another one this weekend to (with or without fluff). This one will be longer too, like I said, these **_**will **_**vary in length.**

Yellow sighed as she laid her head against Red's solid chest, depressed by the fact that the perfect night with him had been completely ruined.

It all started earlier in the week on Tuesday, when the Kanto foursome had gathered for a day off. Red asked anyone if they wanted to stay at his house on the coming Friday, just to have fun. Green told him he couldn't because he had several battles planned for that Friday, and it would most likely book him for the entire day, and Blue had to attend a funeral for a long time friend of her parents. Red was quite disappointed, until a little voice came from the fourth member.

"I-I'd love to spend the night with you, Red..." Little but mature Yellow said, her voice shaking with excitement.

Red beamed, which made Yellow turn a harsh crimson from embarrassment. "Thanks Yellow! I was gonna be so bored this weekend, and I just wanted to hang with someone."

Yellow was about to reply, but was pulled to the side by Blue, leaving the two other young men confused (one a little more annoyed than the other). Yellow turned to look at Blue, and saw a sneaky and almost cat-like expression on her face.

Said girl stifled laughter. "This is your chance Yellow! You should tell Red how you feel about him!"

At that statement, Yellow turned a (positively adorable) sanguine color and held her hands out defensively. "No! What if he says no? He's too good for me anyway." She suddenly began to feel dejected.

Blue 'aww'ed at this behavior, but then suddenly gave her a serious look. "Honestly, dear. If anything..." They both turned to look at Red, who was trying to balance an apple on his head, while Green only looked slightly amused. Both girls had a huge drop of sweat on their heads as they looked at their supposed leader's ridiculous antics.

"...if anything, you are too good for him." Blue chuckled. "But don't worry, I've seen his face become his name in front of you a couple times in the past year, especially with that growth spurt of yours. You're almost as tall as me!"

Yellow tittered lightly. "I was always the short one.."

"Hey! Can we join the talking too?" Red asked, albeit he was several feet away.

Green sighed. "I have to leave. Gym leader duties call. Catch you later Red, Yellow, annoying woman." He chuckled at the mentioning of the last person named.

Blue fumed. "Jerk!"

At that hour, the Kanto group dissipated to their own homes to continue living at their own rate. Little did Red know that Yellow would be counting the very _seconds _until their little get-together.

The anticipated night eventually came, and Yellow was definitely feeling the excitement. With her stuff rolled into a sleeping bag and a duffel, she made haste out the door. She checked her phone, it was quarter past seven. She was on perfect time.

Even though she made haste, it was still a half hour walk to Pallet. As she was lightly walking, she remembered what Blue said, about how she had grown in the past year. She had turned seventeen eight months ago, and had grown four inches! Her bust size had also grown to a humble but perky C-cup, and her hips gained volume. She felt her self-esteem growing. Even though she was maturing, she was still the same Yellow.

She didn't even time to look up as a large creature bounded past her, splashing the nearby mud onto her bright blue top and her face.

"Hey!" She cried, trying to wipe the mud off her face.

"So sorry!" The voice called, it was a man wearing a black sweatshirt and riding an arcanine.

Yellow sighed, and decided to call for help.

She released her three-headed Triple Bird Pokemon, Dodrio, nicknamed Dody.

"Can you take me to Red's?" She asked.

The three heads squawked a positive reply simultaneously, and allowed her to mount.

The rest of the ride was swift and uneventful, as Dody could hit sixty miles per hour without breaking a sweat. They finally arrived, and Yellow recalled her friend as she dismounted.

Luckily for the girl, about eighty percent of the mud was blown off of she while riding, but there was still an obvious stain on her front. She disregarded it as she knocked on the door.

An ebony-haired young man answered the door, donning a black t-shirt and cargo pants. His hair was wet, and he had a towel in hand.

"Hey Yellow! Come right in!"

She entered the house, and took a seat at the kitchen table. She set her duffel bag on the table near her.

"Yellow, did you get mud on you?" Red asked worriedly.

Yellow looked down and sighed. "Someone on an arcanine sped past me and splashed me with mud."

Red gasped through his teeth. "That sucks. You wanna change your clothes?"

Yellow thought for a moment, and decided that she would probably feel better if she did.

"I'll go change, I guess." She said nervously.

"The bathroom's right down the hall on the left. There's a basket outside the bathroom to put your clothes in, if I remember right. I'll wash 'em if you put them in there." Red offered.

Yellow giggled nervously. "Thanks Red." She was trying her best not to show her embarrassment.

Yellow made her way down the hall, admiring the pretty forest-patterned wallpaper. Red's mom really had nice decorative taste.

She reached the bathroom, and as if by magic, there was a basket near the door. She went through the ajar door into the bathroom, which consisted of a large mirror, toilet, shower, bathtub, and cabinet. She took her top off, and reached her hand around the door and put it in the basket, she then turned around and that her bra had been stained too.

_"Unbelievable!" _She grumbled inwardly.

She carefully undid her bra and threw it carelessly on the bathroom floor. She was mid-way to grabbing her spare in her bag, but stopped to gaze at her body. Her hands were partially covering her cream-colored breasts, and her waist was curvy, yet youthful.

_"Would Red really want my me for my body? Blue is much prettier..." _She thought to herself.

As Yellow contemplated her appearance sadly, she did not notice she accidently left the door open about two thirds of the way. She also didn't notice Red coming around the corner to take the basket to the wash.

"Hey Yellow, can I take- waggh!" He cried.

Yellow turned suddenly to see Red's shocked expression, and just in time to give Red a nice glance at her typically unseen regions.

"Kyaa!" She cried, effectively slamming the door in his face. So hard in fact, that the wind blast from it caught Red off guard and sent him into the wall.

Yellow heard the thunk, and rushed to put her clothes on so she could see what happened.

She ran out of the bathroom. "Are you okay Red?!" She cried.

He groaned, clutching his head. "Sorry about that, that was rude of me." He grinned sheepishly. "Are you mad?"

"Of course not!" She laughed. "It was an accident, and I left the door open."

Red chuckled. "I still feel bad, so you wanna have some popcorn?"

Yellow suppressed a squeal. "That's my favorite!"

"Let's go make some then!" Red cried triumphantly as he raced to the kitchen with Yellow in tow.

Turns out popcorn was a bad idea.

The whole kitchen was engulfed in smoke, as Red protected Yellow steadfastly from the flames while Poli put out the small microwave fire.

"I guess ten minutes was too long on the popcorn." Red said sheepishly as he fist-bumped Poli.

"_You think?!" _Yellow yelled inwardly. Yellow's temper cooled down immediately when she saw a long, slender mark on Red's forearm.

"You're burned..." Yellow said sadly.

"It's doesn't hurt. Anyway, why don't you pick out a movie. It is only ten." Red suggested as he pointed to the living room.

Yellow stooped down to look through movies in the T.V. cabinet, and found a dumb comedy called _Psyducks for Hire._

"Great pick! I die laughing every time." Red laughed.

Yellow put in the movie and sat down on the couch. The movie quickly started, as Red fidgeted uncomfortably with his arm.

"Are you okay?" Yellow asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. It's the stupid burn on my arm. Don't worry about it." Red smiled.

About three quarter hours past, and the movie had shown Red and Yellow psyducks doing the stupidest things, ranging from slipping on banana peels to accidently pouring hot coffee on themselves. Yellow had never laughed so hard in her life, at more than just the movie, at Red also, because he had fallen off of the couch not once, but twice, from laughter. She couldn't even speak, between the teary eyes and the sore throat.

"W-wait! This is the best part!" Red snickered, trying his best to suppress his laughter for the punch-line.

Said "best part" never happened, because at that exact moment, all the lights went out, as did the T.V. Just as suddenly, a rumble of thunder boomed outside.

Yellow squealed loudly as she clung to nearest thing on instinct, which happened to be Red's chest.

"It's okay, Yellow. It's just a thunderstorm. We'll finish the movie in the morning.

"I'm not concerned about the movie, it's just...I don't like the dark..." She mumbled.

"Let's just go to bed then, It's almost eleven, and if we fall asleep, morning will come faster. I'll guide you to my room. I think there's some candles in there too."

They slowly meandered their way to Red's room, which was dark, except for the moonlight coming out of window.

"Your bag is over there." Red noted.

Yellow groped blindly in the semi-darkness until she reached her duffel, and pulled out the sleeping bag. She carefully let it roll out onto the floor. When she turned around, she saw that Red had lit a few candles.

"Much better. I'm gonna go change in the bathroom, so holler when I can come out." Red said as he shut the bathroom door and locked it.

Yellow proceeded to change into her night clothes, which were nothing special, a pair of black shorts and a white shirt with a pikachu on it. She also took her hair out of a ponytail, which made her golden locks cascade down her back like a waterfall, almost reaching her knees.

"You can come out now!" Yellow yelled towards the bathroom.

Red opened the door, revealing that he was wearing nothing but a pair of gym shorts. Yellow gaped a his sculpted figure, trying to stem a nosebleed.

"Your hair is beautiful." Red whispered as he reached his hand out to touch the top of her head. "It's so soft too."

Even though Red couldn't see it, Yellow was almost glowing with embarrassment.

"T-thanks...good night." Yellow murmured as she scrambled to get in her sleeping bag.

"Oh, good night then." Red laughed, making his way to his own bed.

Yellow shifted to reach a comfortable position, and found one with her hands tucked under her pillow, and her legs pulled close to her body. Yellow felt content, even though the night hadn't been exactly perfect. Red had seen her nearly naked, the popcorn got burned, and the power went out. But all in all, it was a good night, and Yellow decided the best way to end it was to go straight to sleep.

It was that dream.

That _damn _dream.

Yellow shrieked as she almost launched herself out of her sleeping bag. She had had that dream again.

About once a month, for no apparent reason, Yellow had this terrible nightmare. It was where she was being chased by a pack of houndoom through a burning Viridian Forest, and it always ended the same, she was cornered at a cliff, and the leader of the pack would charge. Just as it was about to clamp down its flame-cloaked fangs on her tender neck, she would wake up, soaked with sweat.

So Yellow did what she always did after that dream. She began to cry.

Red thought he heard something as he slowly got up.

"Yellow? Is that you?" He asked groggily.

Yellow didn't hear him, as she was to busy quietly sobbing into her pillow.

Red hopped out of his bed and made his way towards Yellow, and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Red asked. He was _really_ worried now.

Yellow looked up, tears making long paths down her face.

"I'm sorry...I just had a dream I have every month, and it's so scary!" Yellow bawled.

Red figured he could do something. "Do you wanna come into my bed?"

Yellow stopped crying instantly as she looked into Red's crimson eyes. Did he really mean that?

"Do you mean it? After all, I woke you up..." Yellow said sadly, choking back a sob.

Red smiled. "Of course I do! Come on."

Red helped her up as she made her way to the left side of the bed. Yellow climbed into the warm bed, and wrapped herself in the sweet-smelling sheets.

"You cocoon? That's funny." Red chuckled, referring to how she liked layering herself.

"Yeah..." Yellow giggled.

Red got into the bed himself, and he turned around to face Yellow, who had calmed down considerably.

"Here's a little nightmare-repellent for you." Red whispered as he did the unthinkable, he brushed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

"Good night. I love you, Yellow." Red whispered again as he pulled he body close to his.

Yellow melted into the hug, and felt herself drifting into the most sweet dreamless sleep.

_"I love you too, Red." _Her inner voice rang.

**whoo that was long. These will be shorter in the future, i promise. **

**I wanna make a shout out to a great couple stories I read. If you guys like the more basic shippings (oldrival, special, mangaquest, and frantic), you guys will love "The Proposal Series" by Sacred Silver Goddess. Give her a look-see.**


	3. Not So Average

"I-I think I'm in love with Blue, Yellow! Please help, you're a girl, you know about this stuff, right?" A young raven-haired boy named Red cried to his closest friend.

Yellow was dumbfounded, to say the least. In fact, she didn't know what to feel. "W-well, Red, I'm not sure how to help you, but I'm sure you could spend some time with her, and you never know, she may feel the same way about you."

Red beamed at his blonde, petite friend. "Thanks, Yellow, that's exactly what I'll do! You're the best friend I could ever hope for!" With that statement, Red enveloped Yellow in a strong, but not crushing, friendly hug. Yellow flushed at the contact, as that was the closest their two bodies had ever been. Red let go, and with a wave, took off into the night.

"_Why do you have to be so stupid, Red?! Someone who loves you is right under your nose, and you can't even notice!" _Yellow thought inwardly as figurative storm clouds began to brew in her psyche. _"Ever since the day you saved me, Red, I've always felt safest near you, with your crazy black hair, your muscles, your laugh...your smile..."_

Yellow's face was going down the wheel of embarrassed colors as she mentioned all of the reasons she loved him. Red was a hero, no doubt about it, and ever since the Frontier fiasco, she had be very close to him.

"_No use being sad...after all, if you love someone, you want the best for them. Blue is a nice girl, and she has so many more redeeming qualities than me." _Yellow thought sadly. _"I'm tired...I guess it's time to hit the hay. Good night, Red...wherever you are. I love you, even though you don't care." _With that final depressing thought, Yellow entered her house, climbed into bed, and fell asleep.

Yellow awoke the next morning feeling somewhat refreshed. It had been a dreamless sleep, and a restful one at that.

Yellow stepped out of bed, walked into the bathroom, and began to undress herself for the shower. She turned the knob for the hot water, and after a minute or so of dancing around from the pain because it was too hot, she stepped in, feeling the perfect temperature of the shower.

Suddenly, as if on cue, she began to feel a wave of sadness come over her entire being. She looked at her body, and was fairly disappointed with what she saw. Average breasts, average curves, average skin tone, all of which Blue had better of to boast with.

_"I'm just...average. With his popularity, Red probably wouldn't dream of being together with a girl like me." _She thought sullenly.

Yellow finished washing herself and stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off with two towels, and walked to her room. She applied deodorant to herself and brushed her teeth. From there, she selected a pair of white cotton panties, which she pulled onto her body. From there, she clothed herself in some acid-washed jeans, a powder-blue bra, a black t-shirt, and a grey sweatshirt with a Viridian City Gym design that read "the strongest since '96". Last but not least, she pulled her blonde hair into a sloppy ponytail.

_"I don't feel like trying to look pretty today. After all, there's no one to impress anymore." _Yellow thought somewhat angrily. She exited her room, grabbed an apple off of her kitchen counter, and with one fluid motion, left the house with a slam of the door.

Yellow kept on a path that lead out of the forest, as she had plans to do some grocery shopping in the city. She was just about to exit the limits of the forest when she felt something was wrong.

_"Something's not right...something is nearby..." _Yellow thought warily as she began to step back in the direction of the forest. She finally turned, and sure enough, impeding her path was a large houndoom, a dark creature, bearing its fangs.

"Easy..." She put up her hands to show she was not a threat, but the creature didn't heed. Normally, with her powers, Yellow could calm things down by making eye contact with them. But his was different. This creature wasn't native to the forest. It was foreign to it.

Yellow decided to run, but that was not smart. The houndoom charged, easily covering the distance between it and Yellow. As it became so close that Yellow could hear it panting right near her ear, it leapt.

Yellow tripped, falling face-first onto the forest floor. The dog was several feet in the air, about to land. Yellow closed her eyes and waited for the death blow.

It never came.

Instead, a loud grunt followed by a blow landed resounded. Yellow looked to see none other than Red, whose arm was caught in the bite of the houndoom.

"Red, no!" She cried.

"Get back! We got this! I'm sorry about before, Yellow." He turned to face her. "I was an insensitive fool."

Before Yellow could respond, Red used his free hand and his body weight to throw the creature off of him. He called out his allies, Poli, a large humanoid-frog creature with strong fists, Saur, a large lizard-like creature with a flower on its back, and Pika, a small yellow mouse that could use electricity.

The houndoom snarled, reared back its head, and let out a mighty howl. The howl pierced the morning mist, sending chills down Yellow's spine. Suddenly, several more houndoom of varying sizes appeared out of the brush, snarling at Red and his allies.

"Run, Yellow!" Red cried, holding his injured arm.

"B-but..." She tried to reason.

"I said run! NOW!" He yelled forcefully, just as one of the houndoom launched itself on top of him.

Yellow did as instructed, and fled. She turned to see Poli holding several of the houndoom in his large arms, Saur using his vines to keep several at bay, and Pika giving a large amount of them a deadly shock.

After about a minute of straight running, Yellow found herself at the edge of the forest. She sat on the ground, panting, holding her knees and praying to Arceus that Red was okay.

Suddenly, a large bolt of lightning struck the forest, and she heard a scream. It wasn't just a scream. It was _Red's._

Even though she was fatigued from running, Yellow dashed back into the forest as fast as she could, her thoughts fearful. She arrived at the path, and gasped at the sight.

The ground was charred, and the houndoom were no where in sight. However, Red and his team were in scattered places on the path. Pika's small body was sprawled out on the grass, covered in burn and char marks. Poli laid face-down on the dirt nearby, his thin skin covered in burns. Saur was on his side, looking worse than the other two. He was covered in burns, and his face had many bloody lacerations across it.

But there, next to Saur, laying against a rock, was none other than Red. His favorite red vest was almost non-existant now, and his black shirt underneath was torn away, revealing his slashed chest. his arms were burned and scratched, and his hat covered his face.

"No, Red!" Yellow cried as she ran towards him. She took off her sweatshirt and ripped a part of her shirt off, tying it around his arm to serve as a make-shift tourniquet. Yellow could feel the tears pricking her eyes as she lifted away his hat, revealing his blood-soaked hair and a long, deep gash across his face.

"Hang in there, please!" She pleaded as she continued to make tourniquets with her shirt. She quickly came to the point where her shirt had began to look like a sports bra, and she couldn't continue lest dying of embarrassment.

Red suddenly shifted, and opened his eyes. "I'm...so...sorry, Yellow..."

"What on earth are you apologizing for, Red?! You just saved my life!" Yellow cried, not really knowing what to do next.

Red stood up, a surprising feat for his condition. Yellow turned to see Poli, Pika, and Saur getting up too.

"Yellow...I was a real jerk last night. I...I wanted to make you jealous so you would reveal how you felt about me...'cause I really like you...forgive me...?"

Yellow's eyes began to leak tears as she pulled Red into a light embrace. Using her powers of healing granted by the forest, she began to emanate an energy that healed Red and his party of most of their wounds. This took a lot of energy, though, and when Yellow was done, she fell asleep in his arms.

Red chuckled as he brushed his lips against hers. "I'll take that as a yes." Yellow smiled and giggled in her sleep as he began to carry her back to her house.

**Thanks to Glaceon1362 for requesting an update. Updates won't be regular, but they'll exist. I'm sorry for the wait, and sorry if this isn't good :(**


	4. Valentine's Egg

"You got an egg, Red?!" Yellow exclaimed, her hands covering her mouth in awe.

Red grinned sheepishly. "Yeah...I left Saur with Gold in the daycare when I ran a couple errands, and apparently, there was a compatible pokemon in the daycare...it's something I've never heard of...a gillalant?"

"A lilligant?! Those are from Unova, and they are adorable! Very strong, too."

"Really? Gold didn't know, either, and the woman who left the lilligant took it and left, and well, Gold is too busy. So, I was wondering...if you would help me raise it, you know, since Chuchu and Pika..."

Red didn't have time to continue, for Red was smothered in a hug from his best friend Yellow. "Of course! I'm so happy you asked!"

So for the next several weeks, Yellow and Red took care of the egg. Using an electric incubator received from Gold, they kept the egg warm. Red would keep it in his party when he was training, and Yellow would surround it with flower decorations and play music when it was in her possession. They both made sure to do a flawless job, and the fateful day eventually came...

"It's close, I can feel it..." Yellow whispered, holding the egg in her lap while stroking it's light green surface.

Red nodded, and his cheeks suddenly flushed. "Yellow...I've wanted to tell you this for a while, and I thought it would be best as expressed through a gift..."

Just as the words left his mouth, the egg began to shake violently, and started to emit a bright light. Red and Yellow shielded their eyes from the blast of light, which only lasted a couple seconds. When the opened their eyes, sure enough, a baby petilil lay in her lap, and instead of it's green skin color, it was a lighter shade of goldenrod.

Red, without warning, reached into his pocket and pulled out a red bow and placed it on the petilil's head. The little creature didn't seem to mind, and only sneezed cutely.

Yellow's face began to flush as she realized what was going on. "R-red, I..."

"Happy Valentine's day, Yellow." He pulled her into a hug, which was shared with the petilil in the middle of it. "I like you. A lot..."

Yellow felt tears of happiness prick her eyes. "I like you too, Red...I've wanted to tell you that for a while..."

The two continued to embrace, the petilil thought it would be funny to make a sound that happened to be similar to moaning. While making the noise, it shook its head back and forth, as if it was kissing something.

The two looked at the newly born pokemon with sheer embarrassment. Was the little guy suggesting they _kiss?_

Yellow looked up at Red nervously. "You don't have to if you don't want, Red."

Suddenly, Red pulled Yellow into a flash kiss, stealing away the one she would call her first. Yellow melted into the bliss of it, savoring the feeling of Red's strong hand wrapped around her small waist.

"Got it! That was perfect!" A familiar voice suddenly squealed. Sure enough, it was their brunette friend Blue, holding a camera in her hand.

"Nothing like a little blackmail material, eh, Red? You two look so cute together, and I can see why your momma named you Red!" She cried, laughing hysterically.

"Don't embarrass Yellow like that, get back here!" Red yelled as he chased after the girl. Yellow could only giggle as she reached down to pick up the petilil, carefully brushing the leaves on its head.

"My hero..." She swooned. The petilil in her hand could only sneeze.

As for Red and Yellow, the rest is history.

**Huge thanks to all my reviewers and followers. You all are my lifeblood, and I wouldn't have come back without your love and support. coolbluelatios, UniqueNeko, Reregnil, and Redlamp and Nelsoph. You guys rock :D**


	5. Nothing Else Matters

An alarm clock sounded as a young boy groaned in his sleep. He hit the clock, causing it to stop the din it was making. Running a hand through his black hair, twenty-one year old Red entered the bathroom to begin his daily morning routine.

Red stepped out of the shower, drying his entire body off with a large towel. From there, he selected some casual clothes, a black shirt, cargo pants, white socks and sneakers, and his favorite red vest and hat.

He made his way downstairs. He didn't have time for breakfast, as today was a special day. He had packed a bag for it the previous night, and while he was anticipating it, Red was dreading this moment down to the very last minute.

He slung the bag over his shoulder, feeling the contents inside. Was he really going to do this? Yes, as he had to. It is something he has always wanted, and today, he was going to get it.

Picking up his bike along the side of his house, Red took off down the street, pedaling as hard as he could. He made it down the street and out of the small town of Pallet he resided in in under a minute, not even bothering to look back. He quickly reached Viridian City, the only place left in between him and his goal.

He slowed down on the bike to enjoy the scenery. The sun was shining, the spearow's were singing, and everybody was busy doing their daily work.

He passed by the familiar house of an old woman named Lucy. Red had gotten to know Lucy after one of her pet paras had gotten lost, and Red just happened to be there. She was a professional gardener who planted a part of the City's crops, along with her three paras and a parasect, also known as her "babies". Sure enough, she was outside, hard at work.

"Good morning, Red! Would you like something to eat?" She called out to him.

"I'm going to have to pass, Lucy. Thanks a lot for the offer, but I'm in a hurry."

She sighed. "That's right, you're going to see her again. Please be careful, Red. Ever since the incident, the forest has been crawling with malicious creatures. Even the bug catchers are scared to go."

Red nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm not the ninth champion without a reason, right?"

The kind woman chuckled. "I guess so. Take care." With a sad smile, she returned to her particularly stubborn weeds.

Red continued down the path until he was on a a rural road leading towards Viridian Forest, a large forest with a maze-like geography. It was a beautiful place. Key word being _was._

He entered the forest from the secret end he was taught long ago. Red took in his surroundings. A quarter of the trees he saw were either sick, felled, covered in fungus, or charred to the very center. It pained him to see such a bountiful place in disrepair. The place hadn't been the same since Team Rocket reconnected and attacked again.

He finally came to his destination, which was a small clearing that somehow managed to stay beautiful and pristine. The grass was green, multicolored flowers dotted the grass, and a small spring was spurting crystal-clear water.

Red took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. He was going to do this, as it was the right thing to do.

He entered the clearing with slight trepidation. He usually feared nothing, but today, he feared interruption.

He stopped at a very large tree in the center, and at the base of its trunk was a large, shiny, flat rock. It's surface was polished for a good reason.

He set the bag down and began to empty it of its contents. He set a clear vase with some roses on the surface, followed by a small square container with three sticks of incense. He lit them, put the matches in his pocket, and pulled out the most important object of all.

It was a simple, wooden picture frame. The picture inside was much more important, though. It was a young girl, no more than eighteen. Her beautiful blonde hair was tied in a simple ponytail, and she was wearing a beautiful white dress. Her smile was radiant, and her amber eyes gave off a wave of contentment.

"Good morning, Yellow...and happy birthday." Red said, his voice almost a hoarse whisper. He could feel the "lump" in his throat forming.

"It's a very pretty day today. The other day, we met our new junior dex holders. They're from Unova. I've never been there, but I hear it is a wonderful place. "

The picture didn't reply, for it was only a picture. Red cleared his throat as he continued. "Blue hasn't been the same. Her upbeat attitude has been replaced with sadness, and somehow, she blames herself for what happened. Green is the only person who can get to her these days, and, well, I've seen them kissing through her open window. I'm glad she's happy with him, though."

The picture stayed still as Red continued in his quiet revelry. "To tell you the truth, the only person I've been thinking about is you. Ever since that grunt...that grunt...pulled that gun..."

The dam broke. "Ever s-since the day you died, I've never forgiven myself. Do you know why?"

The picture still didn't reply.

"Because I love you, dammit! Ever since I had the sacred privilege of cradling your tender body when we were incapacitated in stone, I've never felt the same! I was a stupid kid then, so I didn't have the guts to tell you how I felt. I was going to tell you on your sixteenth birthday, but...but we were jumped, and that grunt...that grunt got you. I held you in my arms as you were bleeding out and telling me you didn't want to die, and I told you you weren't going to!"

Red slammed his fist down on the rock, knocking over the vase of flowers. "But I failed! I failed you, I failed Blue and Green, and I failed myself! I couldn't protect you!"

Like rain from gloomy storm clouds, Red's tears began to pit-pat the ground below him. "I want to be with you! Why couldn't I have been better?!"

Red stood up, his cap covering his soaked eyes and cheeks. "This...is why I decided to, when I became an adult, tell you how I felt in person."

Red reached down and pulled out the last object from the bag. A small pistol.

"I love you with all my heart, Yellow, and seeing you die that way ripped me to pieces." Red muttered, bringing the gun to the side of his skull. "But, I am willing to throw away everything for you, Yellow. I will see you in Nirvana, my princess!"

No gunshot rang out at the moment he pulled the trigger.

_"Don't you dare!" _A heavenly voice rang out, just before Red's finger gave enough force to pull the trigger.

Red turned, and all things were quiet save for the small gasp that left his mouth and the thump of the pistol hitting the ground.

Her hair was truly a sight, long, shiny, and bright gold. Her skin was creamy soft, and her white dress was radiant. Large white wings with brown and grey speckles were pulled behind her, and her face was contorted to anger, tears running down her face.

Red's face soon shrunk from surprise to horror. "How is this possible?! Have you come to torment me?!"

She approached him, and without warning, slapped him across the cheek. The sound itself resonated throughout the entire forest, causing birds to flee from their treetop roosts.

_"What were you thinking?!" _She demanded, suddenly latching onto him in a tight hug.

Red quickly became nervous. "I don't care about anything else! You're the only thing that matters now."

_"I don't know what to say, honestly. I've harbored feelings for you ever since I found out the mysterious boy who saved me when I was nine was you." _She quickly turned her gaze to the gun on the ground. _"I can't believe you would even __**think **__of doing that! What about Blue, Green, and everyone else who loves you?! " _

Red looked down, suddenly ashamed of his actions. "I just...need to be with you..."

_"You will be, one day. But for now, I want you to live life. You're young, and you need to live a long life, Red. I love you, but I can't be with you, no matter how hard I try. There are other fish in the sea, Red, and if you decide to remain celibate, that's fine, too."_

Red nodded in understanding. "Will I ever see you again?"

_"Not until the time is right. I want you to go and live, and be free. Just don't forget me."_

"I would n-never..." Red whispered, letting the tears flow again.

_"Goodbye...and please, don't blame yourself..." _Yellow said softly as she gently kissed his cheek, and within the second, she faded into view.

"There he is!" Someone suddenly yelled from the edge of the clearing. Red fell to his knees as Green and Blue ran to him, locking him in an embrace.

"I miss her so much..." Red rasped, his throat in pain from the crying.

"We all do...we all do..." Green croaked, embracing his childhood friend. That day, in the ruins of what used to be Viridian Forest, only the sobs of three friends could only be heard.

**Yeah...a deathfic. Hate me all you want, but just read the summary before you do. Probably won't do one of these again, as it kinda took a toll on me emotionally. Some people think it's weird to cry from a fanfiction, but it's just like a book or a movie, especially with a character like Yellow...**

** Another thanks to my reviewers and readers. Please don't hate me for this.**


	6. New Job

**This chapter was inspired by a piece of art.**

Yellow sighed as she looked at the building looming over her for about the tenth time. Was she really going to go through with this? Blue had cheered her on, and told her that this business was very well-paying if you were good enough.

_"I really need the money, and I wanna move out of Uncle's house..." _She though, thinking of all the times Wilton had unintentionally embarrassed her in the past month. Walking in on the bathroom, encountering her in the lake, and walking in two hours earlier when he said he'd be home when she hadn't felt like putting pants on.

She sighed, clenched her fists, and walked in. It was a decent facility, there were many tables, several of them being waited on by waitresses, and a buffet to the left of the entrance. There was also a large stage for performing in the far back. She turned to the right, and the door on the wall had a sign with "help wanted" in big red letters.

She took the sign off the door. _"I can do this! I-I can do this! For Red!"_

_**2 hours later**_

__"C'mon, Senior, it's all going to be fine! You said you'd hang out with me today, and I'm treating you to the best entertainment in town!"

Red sighed as he was being dragged down the street by his younger friend, Gold. Gold and Red were two years apart in age, and it really showed. Red liked Gold, though, and even with his lewd streak, he was a generally nice, caring, and helpful guy.

"Are you sure about this, Gold? Don't you have to be eighteen?" Red said nervously. He was past the minimum age, at twenty, but Gold was two months from the target age of eighteen.

Gold snickered. "The manager here is a long time friend of mine. He's let me in before, so it'll be alright. Tell you what, Senior, I'll go easy on ya, since it's your first time here. But, I heard there was a new blonde girl that was just hired, and she is screaming hot, or so I've heard."

Red gulped, rubbing the back of his neck. "Fine. Just don't go crazy."

Gold shrugged. "You're the boss. Let's go."

They both entered Randy's, and Red was completely blown away. He had never been in a gentlemen's club before, and it was, to say the least, incredible. The waitresses were very lightly clad, either in skimpy bikinis or one-piece bunny suits with tail, ears, and fishnet leggings up to their knees.

"Table for two." Gold said, rubbing his hands together. The woman let them enter, and led them towards a table in front, near a stage where two lightly-dressed women were dancing erotically. They sat down, were handed menus, and left alone.

"G-Gold...I think I changed my mind." Red managed to stutter. He was never romantically sound, but this really sent him for a spin.

"We'll stay for thirty minutes, just until we can eat. I also wanna get a good, long look at the new girl." Gold said, grinning evilly.

Red decided on the buffet, as he didn't really have a preference. He got up to go, but was stopped by a waitress with brunette hair and beautiful features. "Hey, handsome. Is there anything I can do?" She said seductively, twirling her hair on her finger as she leaned against the table.

Red gulped. "N-no, no, I'm just...getting some food."

She laughed lightly. "Okay. Just let me know if I can brighten up your night..." She giggled as she walked away, trying her best to show off her rear end to him.

Red made the trip to the buffet as quickly as he could. Sitting down, he took a good look at what he got. A slice of cheese pizza, some chicken wings, a bratwurst, and some broccoli.

"Looks good, Red." Gold said as he sat down with his plate, which was almost twice as full. "See any ladies you like? Since it's your first time, a dance is on the house."

"I don't know, Gold. It's just that," Red took a bite of his food. "I don't feel right doing this. How would she feel if she saw me here?"

Gold's eyebrow rose inquisitively. "Who?"

Red sighed. "You know."

Gold's mouth became the shape of an "o" as he figured out who Red meant. "You like Senior Yellow, don't you?"

Red nodded wordlessly as he pushed his finished plate away. He had liked Yellow for a long time, even though he didn't show it. The only people that knew were Green and Blue for a while, and now Gold understood. Red wanted to reveal his feelings for her for a while now, but he was too afraid it would ruin their friendship.

"I can't make you tell her, Senior, but what I know is that I'm pretty sure she likes you too." Gold said.

Red's eyes widened as he quickly turned to face Gold. "Are you sure?"

"Intuition. But believe me, if I had a dollar for every time she would blush or stutter around you, I'd be a very rich man."

Red thought about it for a moment, and sure enough, Gold was right. Just recently, he had told her that her hair was pretty, and she had fainted. She blamed the fainting spell on lack of sustenance.

Red suddenly stood up, took off his jacket, hat, and turned to the couches where some men were currently being "taken care of" by the women. "Let's go. I just want to try it once."

Gold gave him a friendly slap on the back. "Good! If you don't like it, we can leave."

The two young men marched over to the couches and took a seat at one that wasn't occupied. There were women moving around everywhere, some sitting on the lap of one of the men, others dancing in front of a group. The men would sit and guffaw, whistle, and throw money at the girls, usually single bills.

Three ladies suddenly approached them. Two of the girls were sports bras and very short skirts, so short that Red could see their underwear at eye contact. The girl in the middle was different though. She had long, blonde hair, and was wearing a bunny suit, with ears, fuzzy cuffs, a collar with a black bow, and a fluffy tail. A pink corset-like clothing covered most of her front, and her modest cleavage was partially revealed. To complete the look, she had fishnet leggings up to her calves.

Gold's jaw dropped, and Red couldn't believe his eyes. _"Yellow?!"_

"Hey, boys. This is Yellow. She just joined tonight, and were giving her a little training. Who's first?"

Gold raised his hand eagerly, and Yellow's cheeks flushed crimson. "We'll go first, Yellow."

The two women sat on both sides of Gold as they began to move their hands across his chest. He let out a small laugh as they inched closer, pressing their bodies against him.

"This is it..." Gold murmured as he closed his eyes.

Red turned back to Yellow, whose expressing was one of shame and regret. Out of all the places on earth right now, this one one of the least likely places Red would expect Yellow to be.

"Y-yellow...why?" Red managed to say.

Yellow hung her head. "Blue suggested this job, and I need the money to get my own place." Tears began to streak down her face. "I was just so desperate!"

She dove into Red's chest, sobbing. Red returned the hug, trying his best to comfort her, as some people were starting to stare.

"Why didn't you ask me or Green? I'm sure Green has some job lying around for you at the gym. Don't cry, Yellow..." Red cooed, rubbing the back of her head. Red hoped she would stop crying soon, as her clothes were really starting to make him nervous.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" A voice suddenly yelled. Red looked up to see a large, muscular man in a black t-shirt and jeans glaring at him.

He ripped Yellow away from him harshly. "Read the rules, runt! The girls touch you, you don't touch them!"

"It's okay, Randy! I decided not to work here, anyway." Yellow said, tugging on his arm.

Randy was confused, to say the least. "Why not, Yellow? I could give you a raise. You could be very successful here."

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I don't think my _boyfriend _will be happy about me working here." She said, winking at Red.

"Okay, well, thanks for stopping by. I'm sorry for the trouble, so you can keep the costume." Randy said gruffly before turning and walking away.

Yellow led Red out of the restaurant and sat down on a bench. "I was serious."

Red could do nothing but blankly stare. "Y-yellow, I do like you, and you're my best friend, and I-I've wanted to take you out to dinner sometime, but...I was afraid it would ruin our friendship..."

"Red, you're a great friend, and I-I'd be glad to be your girl." Yellow said nervously. "C-can you take me home? I need to change out of this..."

Red chuckled a little. "Sure. But for the record, you look great in that."

Yellow blushed, and punched Red's shoulder lightly. Red released Aero, helped her on, and they both took off in the night.


	7. Sunburn

**Hey, guys...haven't updated this in forever, sorry. Other projects, ya know? **

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Hold still, Yellow!"

For Yellow, forgetting to use sunscreen while playing at the public pool led to disastrous results, much to her friends' amusement and Red's dismay. He hated seeing her cooped up inside nursing sunburns and acting all sad, but do you know what he hated even more? Trying to keep her still while applying aloe to her dark red skin.

"Yellow, this is the third time this year I've done this, and you really should have learned by now, right?" Red asked with mock sternness, making Yellow's already red face flush.

"I'm sorry, Red...I just forget these things, I guess-ow!" Yellow chuckled sadly, trying not to yelp from the stinging liquid being applied to her almost everything.

"Jeez, everything's burned..." Red suddenly smiled devilishly. "That is, except your bottom..."

"Red!" Yellow whined way too dramatically, covering her embarrassed face. The general public at the pool stared awkwardly, and some laughed at Red's almost-joke.

"Don't be so embarrassed, I'm done." Red chuckled, standing up. Sure enough, Yellow's entire body, save for the parts that were covered by her lime-green bikini, were a deep red color, burned by the unforgiving sun. If she wasn't in so much pain, Red would've laughed at her predicament.

"Red, I don't feel so good..." Yellow mumbled, trying to keep balance. Red caught her, helping her balance herself on both feet.

"I'm taking you home. You need to take a nap and drink some water, I think you're dehydrated..."

"Not tired..." Yellow pouted in protest.

"You will be, soon..." Red replied as he slowly led her out of the swimming area.

Nearby, a certain mischievous brunette lowered her sunglasses, catching the couple as they left. She snickered, repositioning the tanning mirror in her hand.

"What a lightweight~!" Blue snickered devilishly.

Nearby, another familiar brunette head poked out of the pool, an emotionless expression on his face.

"What are talking about, pesky girl? Don't think I didn't see you apply that SPF 70 an hour ago-"

Green couldn't finishing his taunting remark, for Blue had already jumping in, tackling him.

**Ah, short, sweet, and summery! Tell me what you thought :D**


	8. Perfect To Him

"What're you looking at, flat chest?"

"Yeah, washboard, what's your problem?"

Yellow was surrounded, her only escape route cut off by three teenage guys. She had just happened to look their way, but apparently, things with small brains get set off by simple eye contact.

"I-I...I..."

"What's the matter, A-cup, meowth got your tongue?"

"N-no..."

"Then _what's. You're. Fucking. Problem?_

"I don't have a problem!" Yellow finally screeched, making the boys step back a bit in shock. "Why are you so mean? I was just looking around, I wasn't looking at you!"

"We're not mean, you just have a problem!" One of them, a short blonde-haired boy, retorted. "How old are you, twelve?"

"I'm seventeen, dammit! And I'm a B-cup, too!" Yellow bawled, finally succumbing to crying. The boys laughed as fat tears streamed down her cute, round face.

"Seventeen?! You'd look like a little boy if you didn't have that ponytail of yours!"

"Leave me alone..." Yellow sniffed.

The boys didn't listen, but only continued to taunt, jeer, and laugh at her, making remarks mostly about her small cup size and seemingly nonexistent curves, which Yellow was already really sensitive about. She managed to make eye contact with a couple people passing by, but they merely looked away, not wanting to get involved.

The apparent leader stopped laughing. "All right, that's enough. Tell you what, if you come with us, we can make you feel really good. You want that?"

"No, just go away..."

The young man put his face extremely close to her own, so close that she could smell a bit of alcohol on his breath. "Please...?

"You heard the lady, she said no."

The leader was suddenly lifted into the air by his large, spiky hairdo, was promptly turned, and kneed in the stomach, sending him against the brick wall of a nearby building. The other two ran away as the leader nursed his bloody nose, and managed to pick himself up before Red could initiate round two.

"Ssshhh..." Red whispered as he pulled her into a hug, allowing her to cry. "Hear me loud a clear, Yellow, those boys were immature and drunk, so they didn't know what they were talking about." Red whispered sternly in her ear.

"B-b-but I'm flat..." She managed to blubber.

"I don't give a raticate's ass if you're flat, I love you just the way you are." She smiled, her cheeks red from the compliment. "Now, will you feel better if I got you some ice cream?"

"S-sure..." Yellow replied meekly. Their hands gently intertwined, they continued down the sidewalk to the ice cream parlor; Red would never forgive those rascals for pointing out Yellow's insecurities. It didn't matter anymore, though, because he knew she found solace in him.


	9. The Miracle of Birth

The halls of the hospital ward were filled with the screams of a familiar blonde. Apparently, little Amber had decided to come early.

"Get this thing out of me right now!" Yellow shrieked like a banshee, clutching hold of the sides of the hospital bed tighter with each passing second. Her legs were spread wide in stirrups, allowing the doctors to extract her child easier.

"Give me another push, dear!" The doctor asked with a slight laugh, the nurses not too far behind him. Yellow did as asked, which another scream and some colorful language choices followed.

Red was in a panic. Not only was the baby coming ten days early, the nursery wasn't done, he hadn't finished the books Yellow asked (read: ordered) him to read, and he was afraid he would drop his child or mess up somehow.

"You're doing great, Yellow. I love you." Red consoled her, his hand in hers.

"I-I don't know h-how much longer..." Yellow managed to say, her panting interrupting her speech.

"Can you push again?" The doctor asked.

Yellow put all of her strength into one last push, and with that came one last feral cry of agony. Sure enough, the doctor laughed as the sound of a baby crying could be heard.

"It's a boy!" The nurse laughed as she took the child to be cleaned and have its umbilical cord clamped.

"What?!" Red almost shouted. They were told it was a girl, but apparently, they had been given false information accidently. It was a relief that Yellow had asked for the baby to have a forest-themed room.

The nurse returned a few minutes later with their new bundle of joy wrapped in a white cloth, his little face peeking out. Sure, he was all red and his eyes were squeezed shut, but Yellow couldn't picture anything more beautiful.

"May I hold him?" Yellow asked timidly, her voice weak due to screaming.

"Of course!" The nurse replied happily, handing Yellow's newborn child to her. He had not blonde or black hair, but rather a tawny red color, which Yellow figured would fade to black when he aged.

"This is too good to be true..." Yellow cooed at the baby, who was sleeping peacefully. Red's neck was craned all the way over to view his son.

"Was it worth it?" Red asked as he oh-so-gently touched the child's hair.

"You don't even need to ask..." Yellow answered, small tears running down her face. Red decided to sit back and let Yellow and the child regain some strength before holding him. He watched as Yellow rested her eyes for about twenty minutes, until the baby began to wriggle uncomfortably.

"I think he needs to be fed." Red chuckled. "And I'm pretty sure you know how to do that, right?"

Yellow giggled quietly. "Of course." Her expression quickly changed, however. "B-but will he even find them?"

"Of course he will. Babies don't care how big they are, and besides, he's got my genes, so he'll love your breasts just as much as I do." Red raised an eyebrow suggestively. "You do know how much I love them, right?"

"Y-you do, I know. Okay, let's try." Yellow moved the newborn to her front, where she opened her shirt to allow him to suckle on Yellow's small breast. It was a bit bigger due to her pregnancy, but it definitely wasn't winning any awards for size.

After a few seconds of failure, Yellow sighed. "H-he can't find them...I've held him for not even an hour and I've failed as a mother..."

"No, Yellow, it's not that. He's just tired, give him-"

Yellow's gasp cut him off, and they both looked down to see the child sucking on her nipple with gusto, gulping down the milk quickly. Yellow closed her eyes, letting a few choked sobs escape her lips.

"I-I..." She hiccuped, turning to Red. "I love y-you s-so much..."

"I love you both, too, and I'm going to keep you safe, I promise." Red whispered, kissing the side of Yellow's head gently.

Eventually the baby stopped feeding, and Red got to hold his son. The two traded him from time to time, between feeding time and naps, which gave Yellow many opportunities to recover from the stress of childbirth. The next day, they were greeted by some guests.

"Did somebody call for an auntie?" Blue giggled maniacally as she entered the room quietly, with Green in tow, who was in rare form. "Where is he?"

Red and Yellow both pointed to the little table with a heat lamp that their son lay on, and it took approximately two seconds for Blue to begin fan-girl-ing everywhere.

"Arceus, he's so cuuuute~!" Blue squealed, holding him gently. "You are just a cute little Yellow baby, aren't you? Yes, you are! Sweet Arceus, I could just collapse, he's so cute!"

Green coughed awkwardly, his arms crossed. "May I?"

"B-but he's so cute..." Blue pouted.

"Don't worry, you can hold him anytime, Blue." Yellow laughed as she sat up in her bed.

Blue rushed to her side, switching to motherly-mode. "How are you doing, does it hurt anywhere, are you eating regularly, have you used the bathroom in the past sixteen hours, have you been-"

"Blue, don't worry about it." Yellow interrupted her, grinning widely. "Red and I have it all under control."

"Oh..." Blue laughed nervously. "Okay, then."

"You're right, Blue, he is cute." Green laughed, sitting down next to Red in a chair. "He's got your eyes, Yellow." All eyes turned to Green. "Your daddy and I are gonna make sure you're the best trainer in town, and all the girls will fall in love with you." Green laughed, making the child in his hands gurgle happily. Blue was stunned, she had never seen him act that way before.

"Anyway, what are you going to name him?" Blue asked.

"We don't know, yet." Yellow replied. "What do you want to name him, Red?"

"Well, we thought it was a girl, and we had the name Amber planned..." Red said thoughtfully. "How about, uh...Crimson?"

Yellow pondered the name for a moment, before finally making a decision. "Yes. It matches his hair, right?"

Red gently took Crimson from Green's arms. "Absolutely. It's a bit manly, too, don't you think?"

"Totally! Trainers will cower in fear, boys will burn with jealously, and girls will swoon at the name of Crimson." Blue laughed, sitting on the bed next to Yellow.

Eventually, Green and Blue left, leaving the two alone with their child again. The next day, Gold, Crystal, and Silver stopped by, each wanting a turn to hold the little guy. Ruby and Sapphire even came, and they both held him also, even though they started bickering, making him cry.

Another day passed, and the two were ready to leave the hospital. Red breathed in fresh air as he stepped out of the building, with Yellow and Crimson not too far behind.

"This is a big change, Red," Yellow said as she set the baby's carrier down and hugged him. "get ready for diapers, bottles at three in the morning, and crying. Do you think we're ready?"

"Of course we are." He turned, taking her hand. "I love you, and I love Crimson, also. Besides, we have helpful friends, too. We'll be just fine..." Red bent over, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You're right..." Yellow picked up Crimson's carrier, where he laid asleep with a blanket covering him. "This'll be fun!"

With a skip in their step, Red and Yellow walked home, the new burden and blessing of childhood placed on their shoulders.


End file.
